The Curse of Cap'n Jack
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, rated for some language and romance later in the story
1. Every ending is another beginning

Chapter 1  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." sang Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"To Tortuga!" called one of the crew.  
  
The rest shouted in agreement. Jack grinned and turned the ship in the direction of their destination: Tortuga. They reached the port, and were happily met by the women of Tortuga, the pirates of The Black Pearl drank and celebrated the return of their captain and the fortune of getting a new ship.  
  
"Scarlett!" said Jack upon arrival.  
  
"I'm over you, Jack Sparrow," the tall redhead proclaimed as she walked by him.  
  
He watched her walk by, and soon he came across a blond woman.  
  
"Giselle!"  
  
He went in to kiss her and she slapped him.  
  
"Last time you didn't even come to find me!"  
  
She walked off, leaving Jack to himself. He went into the tavern, the Faithful Bride, and sat in a dark corner, watching his crew celebrate.  
  
"May I join you?" came an old, weathered voice.  
  
"Bugger off," muttered Jack, taking another drink of his rum.  
  
The old woman glared, and repeated her question.  
  
"I suggest you take my offer," she warned.  
  
"Listen, lady, what part of 'bugger off' don't you understand?" asked Jack, his words slurring.  
  
He looked closely at her, she was old, hunched over, missing more teeth than anyone he had ever seen, and she had wrinkles on her wrinkles' wrinkles. Her eyes were dark and cold, she had a hair lip, and her skin was dark, tanned. Her hair was gray, a tattered cloak covering her body, and a hood over her head. She looked at Jack, and she straightened up.  
  
"I could have given you anything you ever wanted, Jack Sparrow. Anything, but because of you insolence, you shall be cursed until a pure soul can love you. You shall remain twenty seven and you shall never be happy, until that pure soul loves you."  
  
The woman disappeared.  
  
"Not a gypsy! Damn!" he cursed, his luck going from bad to worse. "Well, at least I'll never get old, and I won't have to retire."  
  
Jack thought and thought, trying to find a way of breaking the curse. That's it! Giselle! She's a sweet girl. Jack left the tavern to look for the blonde beauty. He found her underneath a merchant who had long since passed out.  
  
"Jack! Help me, I can't move," Giselle called out.  
  
Jack kicked the man off of her, and kissed her. She slapped him.  
  
"Now you come after me! What do you want?"  
  
"You, darling."  
  
She smiled, and Jack kissed her again.  
  
Two months later.  
  
'I wonder if the curse broke, I can't tell. I'm not happy because Norrington's after us again, and there's nothing worth pirating between September and March, and it's now October!' thought Jack, miserably.  
  
"Look at Port Royale! There's some fancy high-to-do going on!" shouted Gibbs, from the crow's nest.  
  
Jack pulled out his eyeglass and looked at the parapet, high above the water, Jack saw white being put everywhere.  
  
"Well, it seems that Will and Elizabeth are getting married!" said Jack. The Dauntless approached the Black Pearl. "Damn," muttered Jack.  
  
"I wish to speak with the captain of this vessel!" called a voice, from aboard The Dauntless.  
  
"That would be me," said Jack.  
  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"We've been searching for you!"  
  
"I figured."  
  
The man on The Dauntless pulled out a scroll, and began reading it.  
  
"Governor Swann requests your presence for the union of Miss Elizabeth Mary Swann, and Mister William Jacob Turner, on the date of October 15th in Port Royale."  
  
The crew looked at one another, confused.  
  
"We're invited?"  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"And you've only been looking for us to give us the invitation?" asked Jack, trying to understand the situation.  
  
"Yes," said the man, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"All right, then. Gents!" then he saw AnaMaria. "And lady. We're going to a wedding!"  
  
There were shouts of joy, and they reached the dock of Port Royale. The pirates got off the Black Pearl, and made their way to the Governor's Mansion, escorted by the man from The Dauntless. They were showed into the Foyer, and they awaited Governor Swann.  
  
"Gentlemen! And Madam!" said Governor Swann, shaking their hands.  
  
"Governor," said Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth and Will will be happy to see you all!"  
  
Elizabeth came down the stairs.  
  
"Jack! Mister Gibbs! AnaMaria! Mister Cotton!" she said, happily.  
  
"Congratulations are in order, it seems," said Jack.  
  
"Yes, and it's all thanks to you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, if it weren't for you, neither Will nor I would be alive, and clearly wouldn't be getting married."  
  
The pirates were shown to their rooms and given clean clothes to wear to the wedding.  
  
"I'm not wearing that!" Jack heard AnaMaria say, as he passed by her door, on the day of the wedding.  
  
"But it's customary, Miss," said the maid.  
  
Jack walked in.  
  
"C'mon, love. You'll look fabulous!"  
  
"Jack. get out or I'll shoot you!" shouted AnaMaria.  
  
Jack put his hands up in surrender, and backed out of her room.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll leave. But don't insult our hosts by not wearing the lovely dress they picked out for you."  
  
AnaMaria sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear it, but if anyone laughs."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
Jack closed the door, and continued down the stairs where he saw Will.  
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
"Hello Will."  
  
"Here are the rings."  
  
"You want me to steal them?" asked Jack.  
  
Will looked taken aback.  
  
"You're my best man, didn't the Governor tell you? I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you all came in, but I had a very important guest."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Will looked pointedly at a man behind Jack. Jack looked at Will, and then he turned around and saw someone he'd never have expected.  
  
"Bootstraps!" shouted Jack.  
  
"Jack!" said the man who was nothing but an older version of Will.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Nah, takes more than a cannon to get rid of me."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"I untied the cannon and floated topside. I was still cursed along with them, when they threw me overboard. They didn't realize that. A merchant ship heading to London picked me up. I went back, looking for my wife and son. I found a dead wife and no trace of my son. I heard a few stories about pirates down here, so I came to find you, and hopefully. my son."  
  
Bill Turner looked at his son. Governor Swann came down the stairs.  
  
"Will! You all should be up there all ready! Go! Go! GO!" the governor urged  
  
Will, Jack, Bill, and the crew got in several carriages and were taken up to the fort. The guests took their seats and Jack stood by Will.  
  
"Why me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why you what?" answered Will, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Why did you pick me for your best man?"  
  
"Because if it weren't for you, none of this would have happened. I never would have saved Elizabeth, I would have been killed, and I never would have had the courage to tell Elizabeth that I loved her."  
  
"I did all that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will, mate, you need to calm down, and breathe. You love her, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then no worries. Just stand there, do what the preacher tells you to do, say 'I do' and be happy the rest of your life, savvy?"  
  
Will took a deep breath and noticed that all the guests had arrived, and the wedding music had begun to play. Will watched as the most beautiful woman walked down the aisle toward him. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Governor Swann handed Elizabeth's hand to Will.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today." began the preacher.  
  
"I saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking down that aisle, and I knew it couldn't be anyone other than you," Will whispered to her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, and you look very dashing."  
  
He smiled. The wedding went on, and the couple said their vows, Jack gave them the rings for one another, they said 'I do' and they kissed. The groom's side of the wedding cheered loudly, while the bride's side clapped politely. Will and Elizabeth couldn't resist laughing. The two went on their honeymoon, and Jack and his crew went back to sailing the seas, but this time, with a new addition: Bootstraps Bill Turner.  
  
Author's Note: Hey y'all! Thanks 4 readin! I won't continue unless I get at least 5 reviews. And constructive criticism IS VERY welcome, but no flames, please! 


	2. When first you meet Alex

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!!  
  
Amethyst-angel: Yes, I know it sounds like Beauty and the Beast, but I didn't notice that until after I posted it, and I just left it. And also, I wanted Jack to be younger than thirty, so I put him as 27.  
  
Charmedkat48- Thank you SO much for reviewing!  
  
LB: Thanks, I luv u, 2, darlin'. Lol, As I said before, I wanted Jack younger, I didn't want him older, so I made him the minimal age, I guess. ~Tutto~  
  
Deea- Hey huni! Thanks for reviewin!! Luv ya!  
  
Brian- Thanks for reviewing! And for your review, that's why there are multiple chapters! Lol!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A year passed, then two, then ten. Nearly nineteen years since the gypsy woman had placed the curse on Jack, and he was not a day older than twenty- seven. His old crew had either died or retired. Jack's crew looked up at him asking him what was next.  
  
"Commodore Norrington is still chasing us, he's GOT to be very old, we should CONVINCE him to leave us alone," suggested Jack. The crew cheered. "You plan it out, then run it by me." Jack went into the Captain's quarters to think. 'This damn curse will be with me forever,' he thought, desperately. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he sighed. "No pure soul would fall in love with me. I'm damned to sailing forever."  
  
There was a knock.  
  
"Captain?" came a voice.  
  
"C'min," Jack muttered, drinking his rum.  
  
"We kidnap the Commodore's kid."  
  
"All right."  
  
Jack looked at his compass, he didn't even hear the plan, and he wasn't in the mood for their plots. They couldn't do anything to him, the crew or the Royal navy. He sighed, and the crew took the ship toward Port Royal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother, I don't WANT to marry Charles!" complained Alexandra Victoria Turner, the only child of Will and Elizabeth Turner.  
  
"Then don't," said Will.  
  
"Will!" scolded Elizabeth.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex, running out the door of their dinning room.  
  
Elizabeth stared, open mouthed at her husband, too angry to speak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You let her get away with murder!" Elizabeth said to Will, trying not to smile.  
  
"Why not? If we let her do what she wants, she has no reason to go against us."  
  
"Did you know that Marguerite Norrington does not want Charles to marry Alex? She wants him to marry Jacqueline Harris."  
  
"I didn't know that. What's wrong with Alex?" asked Will, standing.  
  
"James came by yesterday, while Charles was inviting Alex to the party tonight, and he said that Alex had become a beautiful young woman and he wouldn't want his son to love anyone else. Marguerite doesn't think of you as suitable. You work for a living, actual labor, and she thinks that no one of any standing is supposed to do anything. She hates it when James goes off, it drives her mad, because then she can't control him."  
  
"So it's me that's wrong with Alex? I knew they didn't like me, and I have had no problem with that, until they involve Alex," Will said angrily, his fists clenched.  
  
Elizabeth held her husband's hand.  
  
"Relax, thank the stars that it is not Marguerite who chooses whom her son marries."  
  
Will nodded and sat back down. Alex stood outside the dinning room, listening to every word. She looked at the Grandfather clock in the front hall. Four o'clock, the party started at seven, and she wasn't ready. She walked up to her room, and sat in front of the mirror in her room. 'A month and two weeks until my eighteenth birthday,' she thought, smiling. She knew Charles Norrington was going to propose to her on her eighteenth birthday, and she hoped she'd fallen in love by then, or she'd have to marry him. Alex, a beautiful, independent, seventeen-year old, was never good at saying no. Her heart was always taking her places she never thought she'd go. Her grandfather, the governor, had given her fifty pounds for her birthday two years ago, and she gave half of it to the sick and crippled, and used the other half to give orphans a new roof, her grandfather never gave her money again. Alex put on her cloak and sneaked out of the house and down to the docks, and spoke with the sailors and merchants.  
  
"Evenin' Missy," said one of the merchants.  
  
"Good Evening. How goes the trade?" she replied.  
  
"Good, good. Here's something new from China."  
  
The man pulled out a necklace. It was silver, interwoven with jade.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Aye, that it is. Evenin', Commodore."  
  
Alex turned around to see the Commodore's tall figure standing behind her.  
  
"Good evening. Alexandra, may I have a word?" She nodded to the merchant, and she walked down the dock with the Commodore. "Alexandra, it's about Charles."  
  
"Is he all right?" Alex asked, worry spread across her face.  
  
"He's fine, but I fear that his mother may be putting certain. notions about you into his head, and I do not want that, and neither do your parents. I fear Marguerite may be trying to talk him out of being your friend, and that is the last thing your parents and I want."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"I understand. I heard Mother and Dad talking earlier. They said that your wife does not find my father suitable to be in the same class as she."  
  
The Commodore lowered his head slightly.  
  
"That conversation was not meant for your ears."  
  
Alex looked up at the Commodore.  
  
"Just because Father works does not make him any less of a good man."  
  
"I know that, Marguerite just does not understand. She does not wish to understand, either."  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
"She will never accept me as an equal, because of my father. Then you may tell her that being petty only makes her petty."  
  
The Commodore smiled and he walked her toward the Turner Mansion. Alex walked into the house, and invited the Commodore inside.  
  
"Only for a moment, Marguerite will have my head if I'm gone too long."  
  
Elizabeth walked up to her daughter.  
  
"Alexandra! Where have you been?"  
  
"She was down at the docks when I found her," said Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Thank you, James."  
  
Alex took the opportunity to sneak up to her room, to get ready for the party.  
  
"You're welcome, Elizabeth. Are you and Will coming tonight?"  
  
"No, sorry James. Will's father is coming in tonight, as a surprise."  
  
"Then I shall see you on some other occasion."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and Commodore Norrington left. Elizabeth turned and saw Will walking down the stairs.  
  
"What's the matter?" Will asked his wife.  
  
"Do you know where your daughter was?" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"Uh oh, Alex!"  
  
Alex threw on her robe, and came out of her room.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" said Alex, innocently.  
  
"Where were you today?"  
  
"I went for a walk."  
  
"To the docks? We've TOLD you not to go down there. We fear you may be kidnapped by pirates!" said Elizabeth, desperately.  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
"Oh, the pirate thing again. Honestly, Mother, no one believes in pirates anymore."  
  
"What about the time I was kidnapped by pirates?"  
  
"Mother, you don't have to tell me that story anymore. It may have worked when I was a child, but I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"Worked?"  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at one another, confused.  
  
"Yes, to keep me away from the docks. I caught on soon enough. Charles told me that pirates are only made up to scare children into doing what their parents want, like monsters under your bed, and the lot."  
  
"And if Charles told you that if you jumped off a cliff that you would fly, would you believe him then?"  
  
"That's not possible. There's physical evidence that that cannot happen. I have never seen any proof that pirates exist."  
  
Elizabeth told Alex the story of her kidnapping.  
  
"And then. your father proposed to me."  
  
"So you were kidnapped by pirates, because Grandfather bought you a corset. Mother, that is too far fetched for even the dimmest person to believe."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked to Will.  
  
"Go get ready for the party, Alex, you only have an hour before you have to leave," said Will.  
  
Alex turned and went into her room.  
  
"She does not even believe us!" said Elizabeth, in shock.  
  
"She has her own mind. My father can convince her, he does have the brand."  
  
"I hope he can. I just fear for her. She fears nothing, that is unhealthy."  
  
"I know, Elizabeth, I know."  
  
Alex quickly got ready, and jumped in the carriage, and made it to the party at precisely the right moment. Charles was looking for her. Charles was tall, a strong, stern face, like his fathers. Actually, Charles looked exactly like his father except for his eyes, which were bright blue. Charles helped Alex out of her carriage and escorted her to the party, which was at the fort, the same place where his father's ceremony for his promotion to Commodore was held. Charles danced with Alex until his mother made him dance with some of the other girls. Alex thought it was a great chance to watch the sun finish setting, and to see the stars come out from the parapet on the cliff.  
  
"Alexandra? What are you doing out here?"  
  
Alex turned around.  
  
"Watching, Commodore. I needed some air, and the sunset caught my attention."  
  
"Well, Charles is frantic looking for you."  
  
"My apologies."  
  
The Commodore smiled.  
  
"No need, Alexandra, it is all right."  
  
She smiled and he escorted her back to the party. Charles quickly walked up to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was only watching the sun set."  
  
He smiled and he took her back out onto the dance floor. Around midnight, the party ended, and Alex walked toward the carriage.  
  
"Good night, Alexandra," said Charles.  
  
"How many times must I tell you? Please call me Alex."  
  
"That is not your given name."  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed, and looked up at her coachman.  
  
"I'll walk home tonight, Jeffrey."  
  
"I must protest, Miss Turner-"  
  
"I said I shall walk home, and walk home I shall."  
  
He sighed, and followed close behind her, but not too close. She was just away from the fort, walking by the Norrington household, when hands came out of the bushes, covering her mouth and grabbing her. She tried to scream but to no avail. She struggled, and tried to fight, but it did nothing. The owners of the hands bound and gagged her, then carried her off to The Black Pearl. One of the men had her by the ankles, and the other held her under her arms. At the dock, Alex was able to spit out her gag, she screamed, and kicked the man who held her feet. The harbormaster's light came on. The man who had her arms took a large, metal something and hit Alex over the head with it, knocking her unconscious, the two men got her on board, and The Black Pearl sailed out of the harbor. Jeffery ran into the Turner Mansion.  
  
"Mister Turner! Mister Turner!" he shouted, running into the house.  
  
Will and Elizabeth ran out of their bedroom.  
  
"Where is Alex?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"She wanted to walk home-"  
  
"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" she shouted.  
  
"She was taken to the harbor-"  
  
"Pirates!" said Will.  
  
"What's this about Alex?" asked Bill Turner, coming out of his bedroom.  
  
"Pirates have taken Alex."  
  
Bill grinned.  
  
"This family has terrible luck when it comes to pirates, don't it?"  
  
"This isn't funny, Father, Alex is in danger!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will quickly got dressed and raced to the Norrington's home. Elizabeth banged on the door, and Will almost had to hold her back from knocking the door down. The butler came to the door in his pajamas.  
  
"Where is Commodore Norrington?" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"He and the Madam just went to bed."  
  
"Wake him immediately, my daughter has been kidnapped by pirates!"  
  
"Alexandra was taken by pirates?" asked the Commodore, walking down the stairs in his robe.  
  
"Yes, only a half hour ago."  
  
"Jacobson, fetch me my sword, and clothes, I must get a ship ready for first light."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alex opened her eyes, she was in a relatively nice room, which seemed to sway. 'What happened last night?' she wondered. There was a man staring at her. He was tall, dark eyes, tanned skin, dark hair. He wore a scarf on his head, beads in his hair, and tattered clothes.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to The Black Pearl, luv. I am the captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Alex stared at him as though he were lying.  
  
"And I suppose you are a pirate?" she asked, sarcastically. He put his forefinger and middle finger together, and gave her a half salute. She laughed. "You're mad!"  
  
"Mad you say?"  
  
"Yes, mad! There are no such things as pirates!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"No such things as pirates! Then what have I been doing all this time?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea, and I do not care to know."  
  
"Oh, you haven't the slightest idea, and you do not care to know, eh?" Jack stood in anger, and covered his eyes, taking a drink of rum. "Well that's just terrific! They HAD to nab SOMEONE, and of all people they HAD to have the ONLY person in Port Royal who doesn't believe in pirates!" he shouted, angrily.  
  
"They?"  
  
Jack looked at her.  
  
"My crew!"  
  
"Oh, so you're not alone."  
  
"No," said Jack, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Alex glared at him.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know."  
  
Jack looked at her and nearly made a comment, but didn't, instead he changed the subject.  
  
"And what is your first name, of shall I just call you Miss Norrington?"  
  
"Miss Norrington? Mister Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain."  
  
"CAPTAIN Sparrow, I'm not Miss Norrington, I'm-Miss Jackson. I'm from London. I was brought to Port Royal to convince the Commodore's SON to propose to me, but alas, he did not ask me."  
  
"Not the Commodore's-Damnit!" Jack shouted, making Alex jump.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"The crew had planned to kidnap the child of Commodore Norrington. You were seen with him twice the other day."  
  
"The OTHER day?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Jackson, you have been sleeping for the past day and a half."  
  
Alex couldn't believe she'd slept that long.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Near noon. Who is your father, Miss Jackson?"  
  
"Alexander Jackson my mother is Victoria Jackson."  
  
"Have they got any money?"  
  
"Sadly, no, that was why I was sent to convince Commodore Norrington's son to propose to me, so my family could have money."  
  
Jack sighed, and sat down again. Alex went to the window and stared out at the sea, smiling, he was believing every word she said.  
  
"We'll drop you off in London, then."  
  
"What?"  
  
Alex spun around to face him.  
  
"We'll take you home."  
  
"No, but you don't understand! I have to go back!"  
  
"Why, you didn't convince the Commodore's son-"  
  
"I know, but it is never too late."  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side.  
  
"A bit anxious to get back?"  
  
"No, only anxious NOT to go to London without money. Father will disown me and throw me onto the street. Please, sir, I beg of you, take me back to Port Royal, and I promise no harm shall fall upon you while in the harbor."  
  
"You sound familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"I should like to think not!"  
  
"I don't care what you'd like to think, you seem so familiar."  
  
"You must have me confused with someone else, because I have NEVER met anyone who believes himself to be a pirate."  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"For the last time I AM a pirate!"  
  
Alex continued to stare out of the window. She saw a ship with white sails in the far distance. She smiled.  
  
"No need to take me back, the Royal navy is catching up to your ship."  
  
Jack jumped up and ran to the window, then ran topside. Alex heard him shouting to the crew. Alex went out of the captain's quarters, and watched the ship.  
  
"Don't think about jumpin' out, little missy," said one of the men.  
  
"I'm wouldn't dream of it, I can't swim."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"I just never learned," she said, in a final tone.  
  
The man walked away, and left her to staring into the distance. Soon, she could no longer see the ship in the distance. Alex glared at Jack.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Jackson, I couldn't let the Royal navy catch up. Don't much feel like a fight today. Maybe tomorrow, luv."  
  
Alex's face turned red with anger, and she stormed back into the captain's quarters, slamming the door. She fell onto the bed and screamed into a pillow, trying to release her anger. When she released the pillow, and took a deep breath, she walked to the window and stared out of it. She stared out of that window for a week and a half, with nothing behind them. She then noticed the captain had quite a few swords. She smiled a little. If she ever remembered anything her father had taught her, it would be how to fight with a sword. She picked one up, and slid it carefully underneath the blankets on the bed. Alex sat on the bed for a while, thinking about how she was going to escape these madmen. The door opened and closed. Alex looked up and saw Jack.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed Chapter 1!!!! 5 more reviews and there will be a Chapter 3! 


	3. Poker Night

Chapter 3  
  
"Are you calmed down now, darling?" She glared at him. "Clearly not." Jack made to leave, but she pulled the sword out, and set it on his shoulder. He grinned, pushed the blade away and turned to face her; she was standing in the en garde position. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Kill you."  
  
"Then what?" Alex hadn't thought of that. "See, you have to plan ahead. All right, fight me. Then we'll make arrangements for you."  
  
Jack laughed and pulled out his sword, and they fought. They traded feints and thrusts and parries for a while, and she became somewhat predictable to Jack.  
  
"Am I boring you, Captain?"  
  
"Let's just say, I have more important things to do."  
  
Alex lunged at him, then he moved out of the way, forcing her to be inches from him, and he grabbed her around the waist. She could smell the liquor on his breath and clothes. She made a face of disgust.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"C'mon, luv. We can be friends, can't we?"  
  
She pushed him off of her, and he soon knocked the sword out of her hand. She couldn't figure it out, how could a drunken madman beat her? Jack walked to the door, and left, laughing. Alex walked out onto the deck, and looked out onto the ocean. The men laughed to her left, and she looked. The men were watching the Captain dance a fast paced dance with an invisible partner. Alex laughed.  
  
"Men," she sighed.  
  
"What? I expect you can do better?" slurred Jack.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then show us."  
  
"All right, who would like to learn to dance?" she asked, standing as straight as she could, her head high, being as proper as she could.  
  
"I would," said the Captain.  
  
"Anyone else?" The crew laughed, but stopped the second Jack looked at them. "All right, Captain, come here."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jack walked to her, and she put his right hand around her waist, and she put her right hand in his left, she picked up her skirts with her left hand.  
  
"The first thing to learn is how to hold your partner. Like this, obviously, then the man leads, in this case, I shall teach the man to lead. I watched my mother teach my father to dance, so I know what to do. First, the man steps forward with his left foot, and then it's very fast paced, and spinning and jumping mostly. All right, let us start."  
  
Jack and Alex danced around the ship's deck. And when the men's clapping died down, the two stopped.  
  
"Now, how do you dance to a slower pace?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Follow my lead."  
  
Alex put Jack's hands how they were for their last dance, and she stepped back with her right foot, Jack stepped forward with his left, she stepped forward with her left foot, and Jack stepped back, they did the same movements, in slow circles around the deck.  
  
"This it? This is easy!"  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"Now, you stand on my left, facing me, and put your left arm, around my waist, and I do the same to you, then we join our right hands at the fingers above our heads, and we turn slowly in a circle, both of us walking forward. Then after one complete turn, we switch, I go to your left, and we put our right arms around each other, join our left hands, and walk forward."  
  
Jack nodded, and they tried it. Jack looked at Alex's concentration. Alex looked up into Jack's eyes and he smiled. Alex looked into his eyes deeper than anyone had before. She saw his vast unhappiness, even though he smiled, she saw that he was miserable.  
  
"Working hard at this, are you?"  
  
"No. You seem to be getting this. You can do it."  
  
Alex walked quickly into the captain's quarters, and sat down to the dinner that had been set out for her and Jack. Jack came in and they ate, in silence.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Miss Jackson?" Jack finally asked her.  
  
"Nothing, Captain."  
  
"Was that fear I saw in your eyes when we were dancing or was it my imagination?"  
  
"It must have been the glare of the sun, Captain, for it was not fear."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Jack stood to leave. Alex grabbed a sword, and threw it, the tip of the blade was wedged between the door and the doorway, keeping Jack from leaving.  
  
"We were not finished, Captain," said Alex, grabbing another sword.  
  
Jack smiled, mocking her in his expression. He grabbed the handle of the sword with both hands and tried to pull it out of the woodwork, be he could not.  
  
"Neat little trick you've got there."  
  
"No trick. Fight me like a man."  
  
"As though you were a man, or me?"  
  
Alex felt the rage rise within her, and she attacked, unpredictable in complete anger. She lunged to stab him and again missed. Jack grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.  
  
"Captain!" she said in disgust, and she slapped him, knocking him over.  
  
She walked to the door, held the sword in her right hand, and pulled it out of the wall. Alex threw both of the swords at Jack's feet, and walked out. She looked at the sky, the sun was setting, and she was bored. She walked down to the crew's quarters, and saw them playing cards. They stared at her.  
  
"Are you here to teach us to dance, too?" asked one of the men.  
  
He was short, balding, and dirty.  
  
"No, I want to play."  
  
They laughed, one even fell off his chair. Alex glared at them, took a bottle of rum and took a swig. The men got quiet, and one man, who was down on his luck stood, and let Alex sit. She smiled politely, thanked him and sat down.  
  
"We're playin' poker. The rules—"began one of the other men.  
  
"I know how to play. Deal the cards," interrupted Alex.  
  
No one noticed Jack standing in a dark corner, staring. After several games, Alex losing only two of them, and folding once, Jack spoke.  
  
"Deal me in."  
  
The crew looked up at him. Most had in fact gone to bed, and there were four left, Alex being one of the four. The short man from before left, and went to bed. Jack sat across from Alex, and one of the men dealt the cards.  
  
"One," said Alex.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Jack, not taking his eyes off of Alex.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She placed her card on the table and the man gave her another. She picked it up, and put it in her hand.  
  
"Where did you learn to play poker?"  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Was he a pirate?"  
  
"No, he was not."  
  
"What did he do for a living?"  
  
"I have never asked. I know why you are so miserable, Captain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Alex pulled her left knee up to her chest, and tucked her right leg under her left.  
  
"You don't know how to express your feelings."  
  
The men laughed.  
  
"I am serious! You cannot say 'I love you' in any form, which is why all of you chose to be pirates."  
  
"I see your five gold pieces, and raise you ten. You think so?"  
  
The man on Alex's left folded the man on Alex's right put down fifteen gold pieces. Alex put down her own money.  
  
"Call. Yes, I think so. I think if you found a way to express love for someone, you wouldn't have to continue this life of piracy."  
  
"Really? So what should my expression of love be? One shot for no, two for yes, three for I hate you, four for I love you, and five for will you marry me?"  
  
"To each his own. If that is how you want to tell a girl you love her, then do it."  
  
Jack raised his bottle of rum.  
  
"Take what ye can!" he said, to his crewmen remaining to finish their card game.  
  
"Give nothing back," replied Alex.  
  
Alex took another drink from the bottle of rum next to her, and she began to hum.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jack.  
  
"Nothing, just a song."  
  
"Let's have it."  
  
"No—I shouldn't—"  
  
"C'mon, no one will ever tell your mother about this, let's have it!"  
  
Alex smiled, thinking of what her mother's reaction would be if she ever found out and sang.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho,  
  
We kidnap we ravage, and don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho,  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels we're villains, we're naves, Drink up me hearties yo ho,  
  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs Drink up me hearties, yo ho,  
  
We're beggars, we're blighters, and ne'er-do-well cads Drink up me hearties, yo ho,  
  
Aye, we're loved my our mothers and our dads Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"I LOVE that song! Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
Jack looked dumbstruck, and his mind flashed back nearly twenty years before.  
  
"That was an interesting trick today... with the sword."  
  
Alex looked at her cards.  
  
"Trick?"  
  
"Yes, the throwing thing."  
  
"That is not a trick, Captain. It is a skill."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"My father."  
  
Jack put down a straight of diamonds, the man put down two pair, and Alex put down a flush.  
  
"You win, Miss Jackson," Jack spit out her last name.  
  
Alex pulled the money toward her.  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen. It is late, and I shall now retire."  
  
She stood up, placing the money in her skirt, using it as a basket, and walking to the captain's quarters, where she placed the money in her money pouch, and hid it inside her dress. She took off her shoes, and got into the bed in which she had been sleeping for the past week and a half.  
  
"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..."  
  
Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep. She felt as though someone were watching her, so she opened her eyes. It was morning, and the light blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw Jack sitting in a chair, leaning back on its back legs, watching her.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Turner."  
  
"Good—excuse me?"  
  
"Who are you, really?"  
  
Alex sat up, fixed her hair, and put on her shoes.  
  
"What do you mean, Captain?"  
  
"You are not from London."  
  
Alex stood to leave.  
  
"I am. I was born in Suffolk."  
  
"No you weren't. Tell the truth, luv."  
  
Alex left to stand on the deck. She noticed a ship with white sails gaining on them. This time, she said nothing, hoping they wouldn't see the ship. Jack followed Alex.  
  
"What do you want, Captain?"  
  
He grabbed her by her upper arms, and pulled her to face him.  
  
"The truth."  
  
She struggled to get free from his grip.  
  
"Let go of me, Captain."  
  
"Tell me what I want to know, and I shall."  
  
Alex fought and fought, he was much stronger than any other man she had met. The ship was just behind them now, only feet between the ships. Alex had almost begun to cry.  
  
"FINE!" she shouted, and the entire crew listened to her.  
  
"Good. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Alexandra Victoria Turner, daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner. I was born in Port Royal, and I have lived there my entire life. Charles Norrington, the son of Commodore Norrington is my friend. I will be eighteen in a month from today. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"No. Are you in love with me?" Jack asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Before Alex could answer, there was a boom, and the ship lurched. Jack looked around and saw The Dominance sailing behind them, cannons out. Alex leaned out, and saw Charles and Commodore Norrington at the head of the ship.  
  
"Alexandra!" called Charles.  
  
"Alex!" shouted Will's voice.  
  
"Will, mate!" said Jack.  
  
"Jack?" Will looked as though he'd never been more surprised in his life.  
  
"It's me!"  
  
"Hold fire!" shouted Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Why did you take Alex?" Will called to his friend.  
  
"Mix up, the crew's idea. I just keep the order."  
  
Elizabeth came on deck.  
  
"Alex!" she called  
  
"Mother!" Alex shouted back.  
  
"C'mere, Miss TURNER," said Jack, pointedly.  
  
Alex looked at him, and he grabbed her around the waist with one hand, and held a rope in the other.  
  
"What are you—?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Alex realized what he was doing, and held onto Jack for dear life. Jack's feet landed on board The Dominance, and Alex didn't let go.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"You can let go now, luv," said Jack.  
  
Alex opened her eyes, and let go of Jack.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Alex, stiffly.  
  
She held out her hand. Jack shook it.  
  
"Sorry about the mix- up."  
  
Jack got back on his own ship, and The Dominance turned around. Alex watched as she sailed into the distance. She saw Jack pace along the length of the deck, then go into his quarters, then she turned to her family.  
  
BANG  
  
Alex turned around and raced to the back of the ship to see Jack, holding his pistol in the air. 


End file.
